Torn Between Two Lovers
by almostlover-hopelessdream
Summary: Elizabeth has to choose between the two people she loves most: Will or Jack. What will happen? Based upon the song by Mary Macgregor! R&R? Rated T for safety! One-shot!


**Well hey there guys! This is my first ever POTC fanfic, and also my first ever songfic, the song is Torn Between Two lovers by Mary Macgregor as you may of guessed from the title! I hope you like it please review :D **

**So the idea came to me when I was listening to this song and I thought it was the perfect song to explain the situation!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: as much as it pains me to say I don't own Captain Jack Sparrow or anything to do with POTC nor do I own the music or lyrics used in this story.**

**

* * *

**

_There are times when a woman has to say what's on her mind_

_Even though she knows how much it's gonna hurt_

I sat alone in my cabin contemplating my next action. The steady rock of _The Black Pearl _was now a soothing, background motion rather than the nauseating movement that had ticked me off the first months I was sailing the ocean. When I finally got my courage up, I went to the door and yelled out.

"Gibbs! Have you seen Will?" He looked up and smiled at me, a warm, kind smile that immediately reminded me of my childhood; a pang in the middle of my stomach made itself present, the way that it always does whenever I think about my late mother and father.

"He's up there talking to Jack," He replied, pointing to a place above me that I could not see. _Great, _I thought as I walked up the stairs towards the two men. They turned in my direction as I approached and Will's face broke into a smile that went from ear-to-ear. It broke my heart knowing what I was about to do. I didn't look in Jack's direction once, though I could feel his scrutinizing gaze into my back. _Yes, _I wanted to say, _I'm about to tell him._

"Will? Could I talk to you for a second... in our cabin?" I added on a small smile for his sake but he saw through it straight away. His face crumpled into confusion as he studied my face trying to decipher the meaning for my depression. I felt Jack's mood perk up immediately, though I wasn't looking at him and Will's eyes averted to his face for a spilt second. He looked even more confused.

Walking towards the cabin, I felt Will's arms snake around my waist, obviously meant as a comfort gesture but it just upset me more. Finally, we reached our cabin.

"Will..." His eyes shot to my face in worry.

_Before I say another word let me tell you, I love you_

_Let me hold you close and say these words as gently as I can_

"I love you, you know that right?" He numbly nodded, for some reason becoming mute. I walked up and wound my arms around his waist, hugging him tightly to me. "I don't know how to say this to you... it's not going to come out right."

"Come on Honey, it can't be that bad, anything you say, we'll work through it." I took a deep breath.

_There's been another man that I've needed and I've loved_

_But that doesn't mean I love you less_

"Well... remember when you went with the crew to Tortuga to stock up on supplies, but I stayed on the boat because I didn't feel well? Do you remember Jack stayed with me? Well, that night, me and Jack made love. And please don't be mad! Please forgive me. I still love you!" I begged, a clear film of tears forming over my eyes blurring the image of the man I thought I loved. I made a desperate grab for his shirt and held onto it as if it were a life preserver. He roughly grabbed my upper arms and shoved me away.

"What! We were to be _married _Elizabeth! First, you try and kill him. Now, you're saying you love him!" I gasped,

_And he knows he can't possess me and he knows he never will_

_There's just this empty place inside of me that only he can fill_

"No! No! I don't love him, at least not in the way I love you. It's just I needed him, I can't explain it. With you, I've got safety and a future. With him, it was unexpected and wild and it should've never have happened! I was just confused, I forgot how much I loved you! I thought- I thought I wanted him but all I wanted was something different! We're really comfortable!" He wasn't listening to anything I was trying to say, I knew it would end up like this. "I love you Will!"

"I love you too! But for the second time I find myself asking 'how can I trust you?' And for some reason it has been about Jack both times!" I fell to the floor at his feet, uncontrolable sobs racking my body.

_Torn between two lovers, feelin' like a fool_

_Lovin' both of you is breakin' all the rules_

_Torn between two lovers, feelin' like a fool_

_Lovin' you both is breakin' all the rules_

He started to walk away, with the most disgusted look on his face I'd ever seen, he was washing his hands of me.

"Will!" I screamed to stop him from leaving, I had to explain, had to tell him why I loved him.

_You mustn't think you've failed me_

_Just because there's someone else_

"What Elizabeth! I don't know what I can do to keep you mine! Obviously I don't please you enough or you wouldn't have gone with Jack. You two are perfect for each other. _Pirates._" Every word was like a gunshot going right through my heart. I screamed, hysterical trying to make him see reason.

"No, no, no! Will, I love you! I can change. You didn't do anything, it was just a slip in my composure. I didn't mean to, I'm sorry! If I didn't love you, would I have told you?" Will laughed without humour.

"I know you Elizabeth, you were just scared Jack would've told me before you got the chance!" I stopped crying and looked up at him, he was right. He waited, seemingly wanting me to tell him he was wrong. I just stared at him until he understood.

"I never want to see you again!"

_You were the first real love I ever had_

_And all the things I ever said_

_I swear they still are true_

_For no one else can have the part of me I gave to you_

"I've loved you since I was 11 years old!" I screamed at him, trying to make him stay. "I will always love you!" He stared at me, as if trying to figure out something even I didn't know. I got up off the ground and stared him down, showing him I wasn't lying.

"Yes but Elizabeth, you've been in love with Jack since you were 19. You've never been _in _love with me." His voice was so sad, so full on finality I actually stopped with think for a moment. Once again, he was right.

_I couldn't really blame you if you turned and walked away_

_But with everything I feel inside, I'm asking you to stay_

"I'm sorry." I whispered, knowing it meant nothing now. "I know you hate me. I still love you though! I still need you in my life." I begged, trying any line in the book.

"I can't Elizabeth, please do not ask me to spend the rest of my living life stuck on a boat with the woman I love and the man she loves. I couldn't handle it. I have to leave."

"Will..." I whispered my defenses crumbling. He walked away without a goodbye and I fell to my knees. I heard a faint splash of a boat hitting the water and imagined my best friend sailing away, I was never going to see him again. After about 5 minutes the door opened. I looked up hopefully, wishing it was Will. Jack's concerned face only bought me tiny comfort and he knew that, still he walked forwards, for once not cracking any jokes and gathered me in his strong arms.

I smelled in his unique smell- a mixture of sea salt and rum - and I knew I was where I was meant to be but a part of me wished it was Will instead of Jack.

"It's okay Lizzie, it's going to be okay. I'm here" The tears didn't want to stop.

_Feelin' like a fool_

_Lovin' both of you is breakin' all the rules_

_

* * *

_

**I hope you like! :D Review please?**_  
_


End file.
